


Assassino fin dal primo momento (TRADUZIONE)

by greenlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Magnus Bane, Assassins & Hitmen, Double Life, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Full Moon Murders, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It take them half the story to realize, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Past Character Death, Protective Jace Herondale, Protective Magnus Bane, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Slow burn but not that slow, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, confident outside but insecure inside magnus bane, duke alec lightwood
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlove/pseuds/greenlove
Summary: Proprio mentre Magnus stava per affondare il coltello nella carne dell’altro uomo, il duca aprì le palpebre. L’assassino si congelò e guardò negli occhi, ora aperti, di Alexander Lightwood. Magnus si aspettò di vedere paura negli occhi del duca, ma non vi era. Poteva vedere un bagliore di provocazione in essi.La storia tradotta è 'Assassin until the first moment' di AprilLightwood
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Ti rivedrò?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin until the first moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907) by [AprilLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood). 



> Salve a tutti!!!  
> Voglio precisare che questa storia non è scritta di mia mano, ho chiesto gentilmente all'autrice se potevo tradurla in italiano e mi ha dato il permesso.  
> Quindi i diritti della sono suoi.  
> La storia tradotta è Assassin until the first moment di AprilLightwood 
> 
> Buona lettura!!!

Il gelido vento soffiava, lasciando una spiacevole sensazione di dolore pungente sulla pelle. Magnus abbassò ulteriormente il cappuccio del cappotto scuro sul volto per proteggersi dall’aria gelida. Era seduto sul tetto di questa casa già da tre ore, nascosto nell’oscurità della notte, aspettando.

Mosse le sue gambe in una posizione più confortevole e controllò per la centesima volta i suoi coltelli, nascosti nel cappotto. Magnus non poteva dire cosa fosse, ma qualcosa lo stava rendendo nervoso stanotte, rimproverando se stesso quando se ne rese conto. Questo nervosismo lo faceva sentire debole, e non era un bene. Come uno stimato membro della segreta Lega degli Assassini, non poteva permettersi di commettere errori. Questi gli avrebbero portato conseguenze spiacevoli per se stesso.

Il suo sguardo tornò all’appartamento che stava tenendo d’occhio e notò che le luci erano ancora accese. Sospirò. Quell’uomo andrà mai a letto? Deve essere passata la mezzanotte ormai. Magnus stava iniziando a credere che avrebbe speso il resto della notte seduto lì, quando vide, finalmente, le luci spegnersi. Aspettò qualche minuto in più, solo per essere sicuro che il suo obbiettivo fosse caduto in un sonno profondo prima di arrampicarsi ed entrare nell’appartamento, per portare a termine la missione.

Pochi minuti dopo era inginocchiato sul terrazzo di Alexander Lightwood, Duca di Alicante. Cominciò a lavorare sulla serratura della porta a vetri. Non ci mise molto, a malapena pochi secondi, e Magnus ebbe accesso alle stanze private del duca. Scassinare serrature era una delle sue molteplici abilità, la quale rendeva Magnus indispensabile per la Lega degli Assassini, un sorriso compiaciuto apparve sul suo viso al pensiero.

Aprì dolcemente la porta e rimase in ascolto, nell’attesa di qualche rumore inaspettato, ma l’appartamento rimase silenzioso. Era così tranquillo, non si sentiva neanche una mosca volare. S’intrufolò nel soggiorno, lentamente, senza fare alcun rumore, si fece strada verso la camera da letto. Conosceva la pianta dell’appartamento a memoria, studiò le planimetrie, ricevute dal suo cliente, minuziosamente così da evitare passi falsi.

Il Duca di Alicante era sdraiato nel suo grande letto profondamente addormentato, circondato da morbidi cuscini. Era sdraiato supino, il suo petto saliva e scendeva lentamente ma costantemente. Lo spesso tappeto assorbiva i passi di Magnus verso il letto. Posò lo sguardo verso il basso sull’uomo dormiente. Il fuoco del camino illuminava la stanza quanto bastava e diede la possibilità a Magnus di vedere la faccia del duca. Non lo aveva mai visto così da vicino, lo conosceva solo dalle foto che il cliente gli aveva dato. Magnus usufruì del momento per dare un’occhiata più da vicino al duca.

L’uomo era di una bellezza mozzafiato. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli coprivano la fronte, e Magnus ha dovuto fermare l'impulso nel toglierle via dalla faccia del duca. Le sue ciglia si posavano come un ventaglio sulle guance e la sua pelle brillava come bronzo alla fioca luce del fuoco acceso. Una piccola cicatrice interrompeva l’arco del sopracciglio sinistro e sottolineava i lineamenti affilati del volto del duca. Le sue labbra erano piene e leggermente aperte, Magnus soppresse l’invito a baciarle.

Prese un sonoro respiro profondo, sopraffatto dai suoi stessi pensieri si coprì velocemente la bocca per fermare il suono. I secondi passavano, ma il duca non si mosse. Magnus sospirò di sollievo e prese uno dei suoi pugnali. Poi salì sul letto, si sedette sul petto del duca e premette la lama sulla sua gola.

Proprio mentre Magnus stava per affondare il coltello nella carne dell’altro uomo, il duca aprì le palpebre. L’assassino si congelò e guardò negli occhi, ora aperti, di Alexander Lightwood. Magnus si aspettò di vedere paura negli occhi del duca, ma non era questo il caso. Poteva vedere un bagliore di provocazione in essi.

L’assassino realizzò che il duca capiva la situazione in cui si trovava, ed entrambi erano intrappolati negli occhi dell’altro … Il duca inclinò la testa all’indietro, sprofondando ulteriormente nei cuscini sottostanti ed offrendo la sua gola a Magnus. La lama affilata affondò lievemente nella soffice pelle e il sangue cominciò istantaneamente a sgorgare dal piccolo taglio. Magnus guardò alquanto pietrificato il rivolo rosso che fuoriusciva dalla pelle del duca e correva finendo la sua corsa sul candido cuscino. Magnus non poteva muoversi. Cosa c’era di sbagliato il lui? Doveva portare a termine la missione ma qualcosa lo fermava, lo faceva esitare.

“Fallo”, il duca ordinò con la sua voce scura e graffiata, che mandò brividi lungo la schiena di Magnus.

“Cosa stai aspettando? Fallo.”

Magnus lo guardò e si perse nello sguardo implorante del duca. Morse leggermente il suo labbro inferiore, ma non si mosse, ed fissò lo sguardo negli occhi nocciola sotto di lui.

All’improvviso un lampo di luce tagliò l’oscurità della notte, seguito da un forte rombo di tuono che scosse la rigida postura dell’assassino. I suoi occhi vagarono sulle gonfie labbra dell’altro uomo quando le bagnò con la lingua. Magnus seguì il suo istinto ed abbassò la testa , era così vicino al volto del duca che poteva percepire il caldo respiro dell’altro sulla pelle. Magnus stava ancora premendo il pugnale sulla gola dell’altro, ma si assicurò che la lama non penetrasse ulteriormente. Il duca osservò curioso l’inaspettato movimento e sollevò un sopracciglio. Incatenarono di nuovo i loro occhi e Magnus poteva vedere in essi l’anima del duca, la quale era pura e bellissima. Gli tolse il respiro.

Nessuno si mosse, occasionalmente il boato delle tempesta, che s’infrangeva fuori, interrompeva il silenzio della camera da letto. Sembrò un’eternità quando finalmente Magnus gettò via il coltello sul materasso con un sospiro frustrato. Il duca si accigliò ma non disse una parola; continuava solo a guardane negli occhi verde oro dell’assassino sopra di lui. Magnus chiuse la breve distanza tra di loro premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro con un disperato gemito. Inizialmente il duca era disteso immobile, ma poi ricambiò il bacio.

Magnus chiuse gli occhi perdendosi nella sensazione delle soffici e calde labbra dell’altro. Il bacio era caldo e bisognoso, anche disperato. Le loro labbra si muovevano simultaneamente come se si fossero baciati molte volte prima, ma si sentiva ancora unico. Si sollevò un gemito dal petto ed fuoriuscì come un mugolio dalle sue labbra. Infilò le dita nei capelli dell'uomo intrappolato sotto di lui, ed Alexander lo circondò con le sue braccia, spingendolo verso il basso. La sua missione fu completamente dimenticata, Magnus pensò che poteva continuare così per sempre, ma aveva bisognò di aria e si staccò. Il suo respirò uscì come uno sbuffo e il suo cuore batteva velocemente. Cosa aveva fatto? Magnus posò la fronte su quella del duca e continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

“Ti rivedrò?”

“Stavo per ucciderti pochi minuti fa, e vuoi rivedermi?”, Magnus chiese scioccato.

“Beh, non mi hai ucciso, no? Perché ti sei fermato?”

Magnus sospirò tremante. No, lui non aveva portato a termine la missione. Invece di uccidere il Duca di Alicante, lo baciò.

“Non lo so.” Magnus non era sicuro a quale domanda stesse rispondendo. Aprì gli occhi e si alzò, evitando lo sguardo del duca. Andò verso la porta ma prima di poter lasciare la stanza una mano gli circondò il polso.

“Per favore!”

Erano due semplici parole, ma comprendevano così tante emozioni che formavano un nodo doloroso in gola. Magnus deglutì.

“Non lo so”, Magnus sussurrò. Ripetendo le sue parole. Si liberò dalla presa del duca, corse fuori dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile, scomparendo nell’oscurità della notte.


	2. La mattina seguente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo so, Jace. Le so tutte le storie associate a quest’ordine segreto. Tutti le sanno. Loro sono un ordine il quale esiste da centinaia di anni e che nessuno conosce l’identità dei membri. Che sono misteriosi e pericolosi, sempre pronti a fare il lavoro sporco in fatto di business e affari indetti dagli alti ranghi della nostra società” Alec sospirò. Fin da bambino, aveva ascoltato tutte le storie sulla Lega degli Assassini con curiosità e timore. Aveva iniziato a credere che l’ordine fosse un mito. Fino alla scorse notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con la traduzione del secondo capitolo!  
> Spero vi piaccia.   
> Fatemi sapere così informerò anche l'autrice.
> 
> State a casa e al sicuro in questi giorni di quarantena. E spero anche di tenervi un po' di compagnia con questo nuovo capitolo.

Alec inclinò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi, apprezzò la piacevole sensazione dell’acqua calda che scorreva gentilmente sulla sua pelle sotto la doccia, mentre il mondo fuori svaniva.

Il tempo burrascoso non si era calmato da quando era stato svegliato brutalmente durante la notte. Poteva sentire ancora la pioggia cadere, il ticchettio incessante delle gocce d’acqua che colpivano il vetro della finestra del bagno gli riportarono alla mente ricordi della notte precedente e un sorriso apparve sul suo viso quando ripensò il bacio scambiato tra lui e l’assassino. Alec percorse lentamente la linea delle labbra con le dita della mano, potendo ancora percepire il calore e la morbidezza delle labbra dell’altro uomo. Deve essere impazzito, fantasticare sotto la doccia su un bacio dato a uno straniero- un sicario per l’esattezza.

Alec scosse la testa, stupito dal non essere ancora scosso dall’accaduto. Considerando la situazione, ognuno potrebbe avere probabilmente paura o essere preso da un attacco di panico dopo essersi visto la morte in faccia, ma lui non lo era affatto. Era sorprendentemente calmo, proprio come lo era la scorsa notte quando l’assassino era venuto per ucciderlo.

Chiuse l’acqua ed uscì dalla doccia. Il vapore caldo circondava il suo corpo nudo e coprì, con una leggera patina opaca di goccioline, lo specchio sopra il lavandino. Prese un grande asciugamano pulito e se lo avvolse attorno alla vita. Si strofinò la testa con un secondo asciugamano per asciugare i capelli e si posò davanti al lavandino. Alec rimosse la condensa dallo specchio con il palmo della mano ed osservò il suo riflesso. Notò che era stanco; non riuscì a tornare a dormire dopo l’incidente.

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla sottile linea rossa sotto il mento dove la lama del coltello dell’assassino ha ferito la sua pelle. Alec sapeva che era a malapena scampato da morte certa quella notte. Si stava chiedendo un centinaio di volte da questa mattina, perché l’assassino non l’ha ucciso ma l’ha, invece, baciato. Si è spazzolato alcune ciocche di capelli neri umidi dal viso mentre rimuginava su questi pensieri stupidi che lo perseguitavano, cercando inutilmente di farli andar via.

C’erano piuttosto domande più importanti, che portavano alla deriva i suoi precedenti pensieri sfociandone altri. Chi voleva veder morto il Duca di Alicante e perché? E ci sarà un secondo tentativo di portar a termine la missione fallita? 

Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri quando indietreggiò sentendo il suono della porta principale dell’appartamento aprirsi. Quello era il momento in cui il suo copro entrò nel panico. Il suo cuore incominciò a correre in modo incontrollato, martellando dolorosamente nel suo petto. Lo spazzolino, che aveva appena preso in mano, cadde sul pavimento. La gola si seccò e il senso di terrore gli tolse il respiro. Alec afferrò il bordo del lavandino per mantenersi in equilibrio, provando disperatamente di fermare il tremore delle mani ma fallì. La pressione sanguigna gli arrivò alle orecchie così da non percepire la voce di qualcuno che lo chiamava. Imprecò interiormente. Stava avendo un attacco di panico? Alec chiuse gli occhi e provò a riprendere il controllo del suo respiro, ma non funzionò. All’improvviso sentì un tocco leggero sulla sua spalla e saltò di sorpresa, si voltò a guardare lo sguardo attonito di Jace.

“Va tutto bene, amico?” chiese Jace, con un tono di preoccupazione nella voce.

Alec non aveva ancora il controllo del suo respiro e non riusciva a rispondere. Scosse la testa tenendo gli occhi spalancati, pieni di terrore; distolse lo sguardo da Jace, che si stava seriamente preoccupando.

“Hey! Per favore, guardami!” Jace capì immediatamente cosa stava succedendo, prese una delle mani tremanti di Alec. “Cerca di calmare il tuo respiro, okay?”

Alec poteva sentire il bruciore nei suoi polmoni e come provavano a buttare fuori aria dal suo corpo. La sua mente correva veloce, i pensieri li turbinavano nella testa. Era stato quasi ucciso. Qualcuno lo voleva morto. Qualcuno aveva commissionato un assassino, un sicario per ucciderlo. Chi? Perché?

“Non ci riesco”,mormorò Alec, a stento riusciva a parlare.

“Sì che puoi Alec. Inspira ed espira. Lentamente. Respira con me.”

Jace accarezzò con le dita la mano sua mano, in modo gentile e calmante, così da dargli qualcosa su cui concentrarsi. Alec chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, provò a riprendere a respirare correttamente con l’aiuto di Jace. Prese un respiro profondo, contò fino a tre e poi rilasciò andare. Seguì le istruzioni di Jace. Inspira ed espira. Inspira ed espira. Ripetutamente. Non sapeva per quanto tempo stettero lì ma il suo respirò tornò lentamente alla normalità e poteva pensare di nuovo lucidamente.

“Ti senti meglio?” Jace chiese dopo un po’.

Alec aprì gli occhi ed annuì. Si strofinò il viso con le mani e gemette in frustrazione.

“Perdonami Jace … io …”

“Va tutto bene. Non devi scusarti,” Jace lo interruppe “mettiti qualcosa addosso e poi dimmi esattamente cosa è successo. Okay?”

“Sì. Va bene. Grazie.” Rispose Alec.

Jace camminò verso la porta e prima di uscire dal bagno lo guardò di nuovo per accertarsi che stesse bene.

“Lo sai che sono qui per te. Sempre. Vostra altezza.” Jace strizzò l’occhio, fece un lieve inchino e svanì fuori dalla porta del bagno.

Alec roteò gli occhi. Non gli piaceva quando qualcuno vicino a lui usava il titolo reale e Jace lo sapeva. Sorrise comunque. Il suo migliore amico era l’unico che riusciva a distrarlo, ravvivarlo e ci riusciva in qualche modo.

Si vestì velocemente e seguì Jace fuori dal bagno. Alec lo trovò in piedi di fronte alla finestra dove grandi gocce di pioggia correvano lungo il vetro. Le sue mani incrociate dietro la schiena nella sua tipica postura dell’attenti. Jace non era solo il suo migliore amico ma anche la sua guardia del corpo. Dopo anni di servizio militare a Idris, Jace fece richiesta per la posizione alla famiglia del duca. Erano ormai passati sette anni da allora.

Da quando lui e Jace spendevano la maggior del tempo di ogni giorno assieme, diventarono presto migliori amici. Jace lo accompagnava ovunque lui andasse, sempre standogli accanto per proteggerlo da ogni sorta di pericolo, ma non la scorsa notte. Ieri notte Alec ha congedato il suo migliore amico e guardia del corpo per passare una notte da solo, per il quale gli è quasi costato la vita. Un sospiro gli scappò dalle labbra e il suono mise in allerta Jace.

“Allora … cosa è successo?” chiese Jace, guardandolo. “Ti conosco da abbastanza tempo per sapere che non è consuetudine per te avere attacchi di panico.”

Piuttosto di rispondere alla domanda, Alec andò nella zona notte, aprì il cassetto del comodino e prese il pugnale che l’assassino aveva dimenticato di riprendersi. Senza dire una parola, diede la piccola arma a Jace. Il suo amico alzò le sopracciglia fino all’attaccatura dei capelli, sorpreso. Con gli occhi spalancati, fissò Alec.

“Dove hai preso questo?” chiese Jace.

“Dal mio materasso” rispose Alec.

“Scusami?” Jce si mise l’altra mano nei capelli, imprecando ad alta voce. “Stai bane? Ti sei fatto male? Come sei sopravvissuto?”

“Beh …” Alec cercò di formulare le parole e prese un respiro. “Un bacio mi ha salvato la vita.”

“Cosa?” lo interrogò Jace.

“L’assassino mi ha baciato, invece di spingere il coltello nella mia gola.” Alec circondò il suo collo con la mano destra e cominciò a massaggiare i muscoli in tensione.

“Per favore, ripeti nuovamente. Il ragazzo ti ha baciato?”

Alec annuì e Jace lo guardò scioccato. Il pugnale scivolò dalle mani dialle sue mani e cadde rumorosamente sul pavimento. Alec non l’aveva mai visto così sconvolto. Stava in piedi pietrificato di fronte a lui con uno sguardo incredulo sulla faccia e gli occhi spalancati pieni di orrore.

Alec non sa cosa gli prese ma questo lato inusuale della sua guardia del corpo era troppo divertente e iniziò a ridere.

“Alec, questo non è per niente divertente. Potresti essere morto” lo rimproverò Jace quando Alec non smise di ridere.

“Lo so, Jace. Scusa ma la tua reazione è stata troppo divertente”, disse Alec, cercando di sopprimere le risa. Si asciugò una lacrima dall’angolo dell’occhio e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Si piegò in avanti e mise la testa tra le mani. Un’altra risata nervosa gli sfuggi dalle labbra. Jace sospirò arrabbiato, ma si sedette al suo fianco.

“Onestamente, come potresti ridere in una situazione del genere?” chiese Jace perplesso.

“Mi dispiace. Penso che l’accaduto mi abbia stressato più di quanto credessi” rispose Alec.

Jace si chinò, raccolse il pugnale dal pavimento e cominciò a giocare con la lama. Era un’abitudine nervosa la quale ha sempre avuto, e faceva anche capire ad Alec che la situazione era più seria di quanto avesse realizzato. Guardò Jace mentre rigirava il coltello tra le mani più e più volte. Il duca sperava che il suo migliore amico non si tagliasse. Sapeva che il suo amico poteva manovrare qualsiasi tipo di arma ma quel coltello era estremamente affilato perché Alec lo ha provato sulla sua pelle la notte precedente.

“Dimmi tutto Alec. Ho bisogno di sapere per filo e per segno cosa è successo ieri notte” disse Jace.

Alec si distese sul materasso e guardò il soffitto. Richiamò alla memoria cos’era accaduto la scorsa notte ancora una volta, provando a riportare alla mente ogni piccolo dettaglio. Rilasciò un respiro tremolante e cominciò a raccontare a Jace tutto. Gli disse che si svegliò a causa di qualcuno che era a cavalcioni su di lui e gli aveva portato una lama alla gola. Cercò di reinterpretare la situazione. L’assassino gli aveva detto che stava svolgendo una missione inviata da un mandante.

Sentendo queste parole, Jace, rilasciò un sospiro acuto. Alec respinse lo sguardo che il suo amico gli rivolgeva, lo sentiva, ma stava ancora guardando il soffitto. Lui continuava a ripetere a Jace che l’assassino aveva esitato ad ucciderlo. Si erano fissati l’un l’altro, entrambi senza muoversi, e ad un tratto l’assassino si era chinato per baciarlo.

Alec chiuse gli occhi, al ricordo del bacio ed un brivido gli attraversò il corpo. Perché questo bacio era così speciale per lui? Non capiva.

“Non dovevo passare tutta la notte con Clary. Dovevo essere qui … con te. E’ tutta colpa mia” disse Jace, riportando Alec alla realtà.

“No, non è colpa tua, Jace. Sono io che ti ho detto di andare. Ho dovuto trascinarti fuori dall’appartamento per farti andar via” Alec lo rassicurò.

“Questo non accadrà di nuovo. D’ora in poi sarò sempre al tuo fianco 24 ore su 24” continuò Jace.

“Apprezzò la tua preoccupazione per me, Jace, ma hai la tua vita. Non puoi essere con me tutto il tempo” Alec replicò.

“Alec, è il mio lavoro. Sono la tua guardia del corpo” Jace balzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare irrequieto avanti e indietro per la stanza. “Cazzo! Cazzo! CAZZO!” e continuò ad imprecare fortemente.

“Jace, per favore calmati. Questo non aiuterà se entri nel panico ora” Alec disse suonando come lui.

“Hai ragione” Jace si fermò davanti a lui e lo guardò. “Cos’è successo dopo il bacio?” chiese alla fine.

“Niente. Se n’è andato” mentì Alec. Non voleva far sapesse a Jace che ricambiò il bacio e chiese all’assassino di potersi rivedere. Lo dichiarerebbe un pazzo.

“Abbiamo bisogno di trovare l’identità dell’assassino e chi c’è dietro a tutto questo. Riusciresti a riconoscere il ragazzo se lo rivedessi?” chiese Jace mentre riprendeva a deambulare con le mani giunte dietro la schiena.

“Immagino di sì. Non aveva il viso coperto” rivelò Alec.

Jace canticchiò contento, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate per la concentrazione.

“Un errore di cui il ragazzo rimpiangerà presto. Lo prenderò con le mie stesse mani non appena sapremo chi è.”

Alec poteva sentire una spiacevole sensazione crescere nel suo stomaco.

“Informerò tuo padre di tutto e metterò tutti in allerta. Sarai monitorato d’ora in avanti. Non farai più un singolo passo da solo.”

La sensazione allo stomaco crebbe ulteriormente, provocando una notevole velocità dei battiti del suo cuore. Alec non voleva che la sua vita venisse controllata a causa di questo infortunato episodio. Non voleva che altre persone sapessero che qualcuno ha provato ad ucciderlo e sicuramente non voleva mettere in pericolo la vita del suo assassino, che poteva probabilmente venir ucciso. Alec roteò all'indietro gli ochhi. Adesso cominciava a chiamarlo _suo_ assassino. Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui? Ha perso la ragione?

“Jace, capisco che tu voglia fare tutto il possibile per proteggermi ma non voglio che nessuno sappia di questo, oltre a noi.”

Jace si voltò e lo guardò sconcertato.”Cosa?”

“Non voglio che tu dica a mio padre di questo. Non penso che potrebbe sostenerlo, sapendo che suo figlio è sulla lista nera di un pazzo che lo vuole morto. La sua malattia lo rende già abbastanza debole e questo lo destabilizzerebbe ulteriormente se lui sapesse. Non voglio che accada.”

“E cosa suggeriresti di fare allora? Vorresti continuare come se nulla fosse successo, sperando che non ci provino di nuovo?” chiese Jace, incredulo. “Alec, loro hanno reclutato un assassino per questo lavoro, questo assassino è membro del Bayang Hitam, le Ombre Nere. E’ una delle più pericolose Leghe di Assassini qui ad Idris, se non del mondo intero. Chiunque ci sia dietro … è maledettamente importante per lui o lei che tu muoia.”

“Lo so, Jace. Le so tutte le storie associate a quest’ordine segreto. Tutti le sanno. Loro sono un ordine il quale esiste da centinaia di anni e che nessuno conosce l’identità dei membri. Che sono misteriosi e pericolosi, sempre pronti a fare il lavoro sporco in fatto di business e affari indetti dagli alti ranghi della nostra società” Alec sospirò. Fin da bambino, aveva ascoltato tutte le storie sulla Lega degli Assassini con curiosità e timore. Aveva iniziato a credere che l’ordine fosse un mito. Fino alla scorse notte.

“Comunque … mi piacerebbe tenerlo per noi. Più a lungo starai al mio fianco e le chance che loro faranno un secondo tentativo saranno minime” spiegò Alec.

“Spero che tu abbia ragione, ma non mi piace la tua idea … penso sia un rischio tenerlo segreto” disse Jace.

“Per favore” supplicò Alec, nello stesso modo in cui pregò all’assassino di rivedersi. Il silenzio calò tra loro.

“Va bene”accordò Jace, infine. “Ma solo fin quando avremo sotto controllo l’intera situazione. Se qualcosa succede e mette la tua vita a rischio, non esiterò a prendere provvedimento per proteggerti, anche se richiederà informare la tua famiglia di tutto.”

“Va bene, ci sto” replicò Alec. Sapeva che non poteva chiedere di più a Jace. Specialmente come lavoro di sua guardia del corpo nel proteggerlo. Jace era responsabile della sua stessa sicurezza e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui per tenerlo al sicuro.

Alec si massaggiò le tempie non appena si presentò un forte mal di testa. Jace aveva ragione. L’unico che aveva reclutato la Lega degli Assassini lo voleva morto ad ogni costo.

Alec deglutì e cercò di calmare i nervi quando un brutto presentimento lo percorse. Da una parte, sperava di non rivedere mai più uno delle Ombre Nere e che l’episodio dell’altra notte non accadesse più, ma dall’altra, sapeva che questo era un pensiero ingenuo e desideroso. Allo stesso tempo, sperava di rincontrare il misterioso assassino con gli occhi verde oro una seconda volta, perché voleva sentire quelle soffici labbra di nuovo sulle sue.

Alec imprecò. Oh sì, aveva perso la testa. Ne era assolutamente certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al prossimo capitolo!!!


	3. Giuramento di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus prese il suo coltello e taglio il palmo della sua mano. Bruciava, il sangue fuoriuscì istantaneamente dalla ferita. Suo padre copiò l’azione, offrendo a Magnus la sua mano insanguinata senza esitazione. Si strinsero saldamente la mano; il patto era saldato adesso e solo il successo o la morte poteva questo giuramento di sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, eccoci qui con un altro capitolo.  
> Scusate per il ritardo ma non avevo molto tempo per tradurre sta settimana.  
> Spero vi piaccia!!!
> 
> P.s. Come sempre ricordo che la storia non è mia, ma una traduzione.

Magnus mosse il suo corpo obbligandolo alla posizione successiva, le assi del pavimento scricchiolava sotto a suoi piedi nudi.

Si stava allenando senza sosta, dal tardo mattino. Ripetendo determinate e precise sequenze di movimenti, di una delle più antiche arti marziali della Lega degli Assassini.

I suoi muscoli tremavano, bruciavano e dolevano per l’intenso sforzo fisico, il suo respiro accelerato usciva in piccoli sbuffi. Il sudore scorreva giù dalle tempie gocciolando sul pavimento di legno scuro e il suo cuore pulsava velocemente nel petto.

Anche se si allenava regolarmente fin dall’infanzia, il suo corpo urlava pietà oggi dopo estenuanti lunghe ore di allenamento. Magnus accoglieva il dolore, lo distraeva dalla precedente missione fallita la scorsa notte, ma solo ad intermittenza.

La sua mente tornava alla notte precedente, mentre si muoveva attraverso la stanza senza problemi. Dopo aver lasciato l’appartamento del duca, aveva percorso le strade deserte della capitale di Idris per ore, provando a capire cos’era successo nella stanza del duca; mentre le ombre della notte scura lo circondavano. La sua mente lo riportava continuamente all’incredibile bacio, piuttosto di preoccuparsi e considerare perché aveva fallito e non era stato capace di completare la missione.

Sapeva di contare sul suo istinto, aveva esitato e questo l’aveva fermato nel prendere la vita di Alexander Lightwood. Solo quando Magnus fu sicuro di avere la risposta alla sua pietà, l’assassino tornò alla casa di suo padre nelle prime ore del mattino.

Esausto e fradicio dalla pioggia, si affrettò ad andare nella sua camera e mettersi a letto dopo essersi liberato dei suoi vestiti inzuppati. Appena la testa toccò il soffice cuscino, un sonno senza sogni lo colpì.

Magnus sperava che forse avrebbe guadagnato qualche distanza dal ricordo del bacio la mattina seguente, ma non appena aprì gli occhi, i ricordi tornarono alla camera da letto e alla sensazione delle labbra di Alexander Lightwood sulle sue. Frustrato, si trascinò fuori dal letto, fece una veloce colazione, poi si diresse verso la sala d’addestramento, sperando che un duro e punitivo allenamento avrebbe represso i pensieri logoranti del giovane duca. Passarono ore.

Un colpo di tosse lo allontanò dai suoi pensieri. Magnus eseguì abilmente l’ultima sequenza di esercizi e si voltò verso la porta. Dot, l’assistente di suo padre, era in piedi di fronte l’entrata della sala di allenamento, aspettando che finisse il training. Era vestita con l’abbigliamento nero ufficiale dell’ordine. Anche se non era un membro attivo dell’ordine degli assassini, conosceva i segreti di famiglia; gestiva e supervisionava l’attività di suo padre stando in disparte.

Magnus camminò verso di lei, afferrò un asciugamano che aveva lasciato sulla piccola panca affianco all’entrata.

“Ciao Dot, cosa c’è?” chiese Magnus con la voce ovattata dall’asciugamano che stava usando per togliere il sudore dal viso. Anche se sapeva già la risposta e Dot confermò i suoi sospetti qualche secondo dopo.

“Tuo padre desidera vederti nel suo ufficio” gli disse.

Magnus sospirò. Sapeva che la conversazione con suo padre non poteva essere evitata, ma sperava che potesse aver avuto più tempo.

Normalmente discutono dei problemi relativi all’ordine solo poche ore dopo il tramonto. Essendo la rispettabile famiglia Bane e sovrani del ducato di Edom durante il giorno, invece, quando la notte scendeva, lui e suo padre diventavano gli assassini del Bayang Hitam. Quando l’oscurità della notte cadeva su Idris, Magnus prendeva le spoglie di una ‘Ombra Nera’, temuta da tutti, cittadini di Idris e il mondo intero allo stesso modo. Nella notte lui era Ajan Hitam.

Magnus cercò a sopprimere il suo tumulto, che stava ribollendo internamente, causato dalla richiesta di suo padre di un’udienza con lui prima di quanto si aspettasse. Significava guai. Magnus sospirò di nuovo. Era sicuro che le notizie del suo fallimento erano già arrivate a suo padre perché, come leader della Lega degli Assassini e Duca di Edom, Asmodeus Bane aveva occhi e orecchie dappertutto. Niente poteva rimanere nascosto a lungo.

“Va tutto bene Magnus?” chiese Dot quando non ricevette risposta da lui.

Magnus si sedette sulla panca, attorcigliò l’asciugamano attorno al colo. Si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce e le mani penzolanti tra le ginocchia.

“Ho interrotto la missione la scorsa notte” sussurrò, con la paura che suo padre si potesse presentare in ogni momento nella sala di addestramento.

Dot sibilò.

“Come è potuto accadere? Non hai mai fallito una missione prima.”

Magnus trasalì alle sue parole. Aveva ragione. Da quando era diventato un membro ufficiale dell’Ordine degli Assassini, aveva eseguito con successo ogni missione che gli era stata assegnata, ma ieri notte non aveva ucciso il Duca di Alicante come ordinato. Ha fallito per la prima volta, sapendo perfettamente che ciò gli avrebbe portato problemi.

“Non era giusto questa volta. Non potevo ucciderlo.” Spiegò Magnus.

“Spero che tu sia capace di convincere tuo padre.” Dot disse.

“Lo spero anch’io Dot” sussurrò Magnus.

Poteva percepire il suono dei passi di lei avvicinarsi, un paio di secondi dopo sentì la sua mano che stringeva la sua spalla . Senza alzare lo sguardo, le posò la mano sulla sua. Dot era l’unica amica che aveva avuto nella sua intera vita. Lei era –oltre a suo padre- l’unica persona di cui si fidava.

Condurre una doppia vita è stato un ostacolo, era praticamente impossibile avere dei veri amici al di fuori dell’ordine. Doveva sempre stare così attento perché nessuno scoprisse la sua seconda identità. Poteva significare la morte per loro se avessero saputo.

Magnus poteva sentire il nodo allo stomaco stringersi, ricordando quanto spesso si sentiva solo, come vorrebbe trovare l’amore così da poter condividere tutti i suoi segreti ed essere capace di parlare delle sue paure e preoccupazioni.

“Dirò a tuo padre che lo incontrerai tra poco. Non prenderla per le lunghe. Sai quanto odia aspettare.”

Magnus annuì mentre Dot lasciava la sala, lasciandolo solo a trattare con i suoi spiacevoli pensieri. Stanco, Magnus salì le scale verso la sua stanza e saltò sotto la doccia per lavar via il sudore dell’allenamento.

Successivamente, scivolò nei vestiti ufficiali come quelli di Dot: pantaloni di stoffa nera che non limitavano i movimenti, una tunica aderente fatta con lo stesso materiale, una cintura con legato un coltello ad esso e stivali di pelle nera. Per ultimo, agganciò l’amuleto adornato con il sigillo dell’ordine intorno al collo. Lasciò stare il nero cappotto con l’ampio cappuccio, lo indossava solo quando andava in missione di notte.

Magnus anche evitò di truccarsi come al solito, sapendo che a suo padre non gli piaceva quando appariva truccato. Magnus si sentiva non protetto e vulnerabile senza di esso, ma non voleva rischiare di far arrabbiare suo padre. Doveva spiegare a suo padre che uccidere il Duca di Alicante sarebbe stato un errore e sperava che la risposta che aveva preparato lo convincesse.

Dando un ultimo sguardo alla sua figura allo specchio, si assicurò che i suoi vestiti fossero impeccabili prima di uscire dalla camera da letto per incontrare suo padre. Il maniero dove vivevano era enorme e richiedeva a Magnus alcuni minuti per arrivare all’ufficio del padre, il quale era situato nella parte opposta, nell’ala ovest dell’edificio. Con passi decisi camminava lungo il corridoio, fermandosi finalmente davanti la porta dell’ufficio.

Restò fermo per un momento, raccogliendo i suoi pensieri e porli dietro una maschera senza emozioni che usava per il suo ruolo di Ajam Hitam, che Magnus aveva modellato alla perfezione. A tutti appariva imperturbabile e sicuro, ma lui sapeva per certo, che all’interno, nascosto nel profondo da qualche parte, c’era insicurezza; il suo cuore batteva incredibilmente veloce. Fece un profondo respiro prima di bussare alla porta dell’ufficio di suo padre.

I secondi passarono prima di sentire la voce di suo padre.

“Entra.”

Sebbene le parole erano ovattate dalla porta, trasportavano un’autorità che Magnus aveva percepito raramente in altri. L’assassino aprì la porta ed entrò nell’ufficio. Andò direttamente al centro della stanza, vide con la coda dell’occhio Dot, ma non le prestò attenzione. Invece, continuò a tenere basso lo sguardo e si inginocchiò con un ginocchio a terra.

Aspettò ancora, ma questa volta passarono diversi minuti prima che suo padre parlò di nuovo. Con questo Magnus realizzò che l’anziano uomo era furioso, perché più Asmodeus faceva aspettare qualcuno in questa posizione, peggiore era il suo umore.

“Alzati Ajan”, Asmodeus disse dopo un lungo tempo.

Magnus fece come gli era stato detto, si alzò in piedi con la schiena e le spalle dritte, ed incrociando dietro le braccia. Alzò lo sguardo verso suo padre che era seduto maestosamente dietro l’enorme scrivania, guardando Magnus senza segno di emozione sul suo viso. Tutti coloro che avevano visto suo padre con quell’espressione sul volto, presumevano che andasse tutto bene, ma Magnus lo conosceva meglio. Guardò direttamente negli occhi suo padre, notando la scintilla pericolosa nello sguardo dell’uomo più vecchio. Oh sì, suo padre non era solo arrabbiato, anzi, era furioso.

“Sto ascoltando”, Asmodeus alla fine disse. Niente di più. La sua voce calma smentiva la rabbia che infuriava dentro di lui. Così, suo padre sapeva già. L’intuizione di Magnus era stata confermata.

“Ho fallito Tuan” Magnus usò il titolo ufficiale per l’alta posizione di suo padre come capo dell’ordine. “Alexander Lightwood è ancora vivo.”

Non aggiunse altro. Nessuna giustificazione, nessuna scusa per la sua condotta, nessuna implorazione. Suo padre l’avrebbe vista solo come incapacità nel comprendere. Magnus aveva fatto quest’errore una volta prima ed ebbe giurato a se stesso di non farlo di nuovo.

Suo padre non disse nulla e il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza si posò pesantemente nell’aria intorno a loro. Sembrava un’eternità per Magnus, stando in piedi di fronte alla scrivania, aspettando che suo padre dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Quando Asmodeus finalmente alzò la voce per parlare era freddo, tagliando attraverso il silenzio come un coltello.

“Da quando l’ordine è stato fondato, non c’è mai stato un fallimento del Bayang Hitam. Nemmeno una volta. Quindi, com’è potuto succedere che mio figlio, il temuto Ajan Hitam, abbia fallito una semplice missione del genere? Come può essere, dopo anni di allenamento ed esperienze che tu hai avuto, Alexander Lightwood sia ancora vivo? Per cortesia spiegamelo!” Suo padre stava sbattendo il pugno sulla scrivania furiosamente, sottolineando ogni singola parola che gli stava sputando addosso.

Ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo di Magnus per non sussultare ad ogni forte colpo, ma ci riuscì. Il giovane assassino aspettò un momento, per assicurarsi che l’uomo più vecchio non avrebbe continuato a parlare prima che lui rispondesse alle domande. Magnus ha scelto e catalogato le sue parole accuratamente, sperando di calmare la furia di suo padre. Sperava di poter spiegare a suo padre che aveva preso la giusta decisione la scorsa notte.

“Mi hai insegnato che essere un assassino di quest’ordine non significa uccidere senza ragione, solo perché qualcuno ci dà un ordine da compiere. Mi hai insegnato che un assassino deve scegliere saggiamente, quando uccide e quando no. E tu mi hai insegnato che noi, il Bayang Hitam, prende le vite solo per salvare le vite degli altri e fermare il male maggiore. Uccidiamo solo coloro che sono pienamente malvagi.” Magnus prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare a parlare. Sapeva che stava per uscire in un limbo con le prossime parole ma ciononostante avrebbe provato. I suoi istinti non l’avevano abbandonato prima e sperava che non ci fosse stata differenza questa volta.

“L’accusa contro il Duca di Alicante, fornita dal nostro cliente, non può essere vera. Sono certo di questo. Anche se nonostante abbiamo ricevuto forti prove. Io credo … no, io so che Alexander Lightwood non poteva essere capace di commettere certe orribili azioni. So che sono in piedi qui di fronte a te senza prove contrarie nelle mie mani; ma ti sto chiedendo di credermi, sarebbe un errore svolgere la richiesta del nostro cliente.”

Magnus interruppe se stesso, guardando direttamente negli occhi suo padre allo stesso modo che aveva fatto con Alexander Lightwood la notte precedente. Da quando era un bambino, aveva già l’abilità di leggere le persone guardandole negli occhi, era più come leggere un libro. Per lui, era guardare lo specchio delle loro anime, i quali mostravano ogni cosa di cui aveva bisogno di sapere sulla persona.

Non sapeva esattamente come poteva farlo ma fino ad oggi la sua abilità non l’aveva mai tradito e suo padre apprezzava il suo speciale dono. Sapendo di esso, Magnus raccolse abbastanza coraggio da pronunciare le sue prossime parole, perché ciò che aveva da dire a suo padre, avrebbe significato non solo la morte di Alexander Lightwood, ma anche la morte di se stesso, se avesse sbagliato questa volta.

“L’altra notte ho guardato attraverso l’anima di Alexander Lightwood, ed è pura, innocente e speciale. Perciò garantisco l’innocenza del duca con la mia vita, e lo prendo anche sotto la mia protezione. In caso contrario, se l’accusa contro di lui viene comprovata, lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani compiendo la missione. Se fallirò non trovando prove per un giudizio, sceglierò la morte per mano tua, Tuan.”

Magnus sentì Dot trattenere il respiro, ma la ignorò. L’assassino deglutì pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi per un paio di secondi. Quando gli aprì di nuovo, suo padre si alzò, camminò attorno alla scrivania, supportando il peso con un bastone. Magnus sapeva che una vecchia ferita stava causando problemi al vecchio assassino con il tempo umido di oggi. Suo padre si fermò vicino a lui, guardando Magnus negli occhi, indagando per la verità.

“Quindi, mi stai dicendo che il tuo istinto ti ha fermato dall’uccidere quest’uomo?” pose la la domanda Asmodeus.

“Sì padre. Il mio dono mi ha indotto a fare questa decisione” confermò Magnus.

Suo padre lo guardò seriamente, continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. I minuti passarono nei quali nessuno dei due si mosse di un centimetro o disse qualcosa. Magnus si sforzò a mantenere lo sguardo verso l’uomo più vecchio.

“Va bene” Asmodeus alla fine disse. “Credo nella tua decisione.”

Magnus rilasciò un lento respiro. Magnus realizzò che era in tensione per tutto il tempo. Resistette nell’asciugare il sudore delle mani sui suoi pantaloni.

“Ti ha visto in viso?” chiese il vecchio assassino.

Magnus sperava che le abilità di ingannò non l’avrebbero abbandonato in quel momento, perché adesso avrebbe dovuto mentire a suo padre. Asmodeus non poteva sapere che il duca l’aveva visto, altrimenti, l’avrebbe costretto a portare a termine la missione. Non permettevano a nessuno al di fuori dell’ordine di conoscere la vera identità dei suoi membri. Questa era la regola principale. Magnus mandò una veloce e silenziosa preghiera che Alexander non abbia detto a nessuno del suo segreto ancora.

“No Tuan. Non poteva vedere il mio volto.”

Quando suo padre finalmente annuì, tolse un peso dalla mente di Magnus. Ce l’aveva fatta. Suo padre gli credeva.

“Ti do tredici giorni per trovare le prove necessarie per l’innocenza del duca. Non un sol giorno in più se non potrai convincermi che Alexander Lightwood dopo tutto è innocente, allora …” suo padre lasciò il resto della frase incompiuta, ma non aveva bisogno di dire altro. Magnus sapeva cosa voleva dirgli suo padre. In caso non avesse trovato le prove per tempo, suo padre l’avrebbe ucciso.

Magnus prese il suo coltello e taglio il palmo della sua mano. Bruciava, il sangue fuoriuscì istantaneamente dalla ferita. Suo padre copiò l’azione, offrendo a Magnus la sua mano insanguinata senza esitazione. Si strinsero saldamente la mano; il patto era saldato adesso e solo il successo o la morte poteva questo giuramento di sangue.

Magnus cercò di ritirare la mano dalla stretta di suo padre ma il vecchio assassino strinse maggiormente la presa e lo tirò più vicino. Sorpreso, Magnus suo padre mentre si chinava avvicinandosi il più possibile.

“Spero che tu sappia cosa stai facendo figlio mio”, gli sussurrò così che solo Magnus potesse sentire le sue parole. Poi Asmodeus tornò al suo posto dietro la scrivania senza mai guardare verso la direzione di Magnus.

L’assassino poteva andare. Magnus poteva percepire lo sguardo di Dot su di lui mentre prontamente uscì dall’ufficio di suo padre.

Sperava che sapesse veramente cosa stesse facendo; aveva la fiducia che i suoi istinti e il suo dono l’avrebbero aiutato come sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dono che possiede Magnus, di vedere la purezza dell'anima di una persona attraverso gli occhi, verrà affrontato più approfonditamente nei prossimi capitoli.
> 
> A presto!!!!


	4. Posso avere questo ballo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus era in piedi ad uno dei lati della sala da ballo, sorseggiando il suo champagne. Il liquido squisito si soffermava sulle labbra mentre osservava la folla di fronte a lui. Conosceva la maggior parte di loro, individuando qualche nuovi volto qua e là, ma oggi non era interessato a nuove conquiste o a chiacchierare con amici. Oggi era lì solo per un uomo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui!
> 
> Ci è voluto molto ma purtroppo la saluta mentale in questo periodo va a farsi fottere.  
> Quindi #staysafe.
> 
> Non voglio spendere ulteriori parole. A voi il capitolo.

“Cosa pensi di tuo padre?” Jace chiese, seduto affianco a lui nei sedili posteriori della limousine nera.

Alec guardò il suo migliore amico con la coda dell’occhio, che stava fissando concentrato un piccolo tablet sulle sue ginocchia, con la testa leggermente piegata in avanti verso lo schermo. Durante le ultime ore, Jace buttò giù una lista con i nomi dei possibili sospettati. Anche se Alec avrebbe voluto metter da parte quest’argomento, per ora, sapeva che Jace non l’avrebbe lasciato perdere, finché non avessero discusso sugli eventuali emissari della sua morte almeno una volta.

“No, Jace. Posso garantire per mio padre per il non coinvolgimento in questo.” Alec si voltò a guardare Jace, il bodyguard continuò a muovere nervosamente la penna tra le mani.

“Alec, dobbiamo tener in considerazione qualsiasi persona, anche se all’inizio potrebbe sembrare inverosimile.” Jace incontrò il suo sguardo.

“Mio padre è seriamente malato, essendo confinato a letto da settimane ormai, non è in grado di pensare chiaramente, come tu sai. Lui non è nelle condizioni di pianificare un attentato alla mia vita. Toglilo dalla lista. Non è lui dietro tutto questo. Non può essere.”

Jace espirò, ma Alec notò con sollievo che seguì le sue istruzioni e tolse il nome di suo padre dalla lista. Alec si stese nuovamente sul morbido sedile, guardando di nuovo fuori dal finestrino osservando la città.

Il sole era già calato e la città Natale di Alec era illuminata dalla luce opaca dei lampioni. Alicante non era solo la capitale di Idris, una piccola cittadina situata nella zona centrale dell’Europa che comprende cinque regni, ma anche il ducato su cui Alec stava governando da cinque oltre mesi; una responsabilità che ha dovuto assumersi troppo presto per i suoi gusti. 

Normalmente avrebbe dovuto prendere il titolo dopo la morte di suo padre, ma a causa del deterioramento repentino della salute di Robert Lightwood, Alec fu d’accordo di seguire le orme di suo padre prematuramente. Lasciò in fretta New York e tornò a casa senza esitazione. Dopo una piccola e solenne cerimonia insieme alla sua cerchia familiare e alle più influenti persone di Idris, Alec si immerse nel lavoro della sua nuova vita come duca. Ha l’obbligo di presiedere a pubbliche istituzioni ed eventi regolari, cercando di risolvere i differenti problemi di cui gli abitanti del ducati sono afflitti e prender parte settimanalmente alle sessioni del concilio. In aggiunta, è importante come il duca apparire regolarmente alle feste della società nobile di tanto in tanto ed è per questo che lui e Jace erano in viaggio per dirigersi verso una di queste cerimonie quel pomeriggio dove avrebbe incontrato Isabelle, la sorella di Alec, che in confronto ama questo tipo di eventi.

"Chi è il prossimo nella lista?" chiese Alec dopo un momento di silenzio.

"Valentine Morgenstern, Duca di Renwick," rispose prontamente Jace.

Dietro i Lightwoods, i Morgensterns erano una delle più vecchie famiglie di Idris, controllo che possedevano il più grande ducato della parte occidentale del pase; terra di produzione agricola coperta in parte da dense foreste. Alec aveva incontrato Valentine Morgenstern solo un paio di volte dopo il suo ritorno ad Idris e, francamente, non gli piaceva più di tanti il Duca. Morgenstern era fin troppo orgoglioso del suo puro sangue nobile che scorreva nelle sue vene.

Alec sussultò, facendo segno a Jace di continuare.

Jace nominò i prossimi nella lista. "Asmodeus Bane e sua Maestà Jem Carstairs." Alec aggrottò pensierosamente le sopracciglia, pensando a quale tipo di beneficio una di queste famiglie ne possa trarre dalla sua morte.

Alec non poteva puntare il dito su Asmodeus Bane. L’ultima volta che aveva visto il sovrano era alla cerimonia della sua carica con il titolo di Duca di Alicante, e non si erano scambiati più di qualche parola. Il Duca di Edom vive la sua vita appartato nella sua magione, la quale era collocata non molto lontano da Alicante, e lui era quasi sempre assente agli eventi, anche alle regolari sessioni del concilio.

Il re Jem, l’attuale sovrano di Idris, possedeva il piccolo ducato di Adamant, ad est di Idris e salirà al trono solo fino al prossimo passaggio di potere, che avverrà tra tre mesi. Dopo il termine dei sette anni di carica, la corona andrà alla prossima famiglia di cui Alec sarà a riceverla. Comunque, Alec non pensa che Jem Carstairs abbia commissionato la sua uccisione. L’uomo era anziano con un’anima pacifica, il giovane duca non immagina che ci sia lui dietro l’attentato alla sua vita.

"Ed alla fine c’è mio fratello, Will" disse Jace, portando Alec fuori dai suoi pensieri.

"No, non credo che tuo fratello sia coinvolto in qualche modo, anche se avrebbe avuto la motivazione più ragionevole per il succedersi il trono."

"Vuoi dire che è troppo ovvio?"

Alec annuì in accordo. In caso fosse successo qualcosa a lui, la famiglia di Jace sarebbe la prossima a salire al trono.

"Chi altro c’è nella tua lista, Jace?"

"Bene, ci sono un sacco di altri nomi che potrebbero essere coinvolti, ma sono tutti della bassa nobiltà: Belcourt, Santiago, Vérac, Fairchild, solo per citarne alcuni."

Alec si sfregò il viso con le mani in segno di frustrazione. Era un cerchio senza fine. Come avrebbero trovato colui che era dietro a tutto questo?

"Senza tener da conto del resto della popolazione di Idris. Infatti, chiunque potrebbe essere colui che ti vuole morto. Come possiamo sapere se fosse per motivazioni politiche? Voglio dire, quali benefici ne trarrebbero nello sbarazzarsi di me? Se vogliono dominare Idris dovrebbero eliminare tutte le famiglie dei cinque ducati” pensò Alec ad alta voce.

Jace mormorò in accordo. "C’è qualche amante arrabbiato di cui non mi hai ancora parlato?"

Alec sbuffò, dando al suo miglior amico uno sguardo irritato.

"Cosa?" chiese Jace. " Tu ovviamente non sai di cosa può essere capace una persona per amore."

"Stai parlando per esperienza personale?" chiese Alec, alzando scetticamente un sopracciglio.

La limousine si fermò prima che Jace potesse rispondere e la portiera si aprì. Alec uscì dal veicolo ed aspettò Jace che uscì a sua volta.

"Alec, sai che sono la tua guardia del corpo e sono responsabile della tua sicurezza, vero?"

Alec guardò perplesso il suo amico.

"Sì?"

"Bene, prossima volta lasciami controllare il perimetro prima che tu scenda dalla macchina.”

Alec poteva sentire l’inizio di un leggero rossore che gli strisciava sulle guance.

"Scusa, non stavo pensando” Alec ammise piano.

Jace annuì, gli fece cenno che era sicuro muoversi, così Alec andò avanti mentre Jace continuava a tener d’occhio la folla e l’area circostante.

Il flash dei fotografi e il ronzio delle telecamere gli diedero il benvenuto, lui e Jace camminarono sul tappeto rosso il quale portava all’entrata del lussurioso palazzo del Re. I giornalisti da tutto il mondo erano presenti dietro dietro le paratie, sperando in una foto esclusiva da uno dei prestigiosi invitati. Alec ignorò le insistenti domande che gli venivano rivolte e camminò verso l’entrata con una camminata tranquilla. 

Alec espirò con un sussulto di sollievo una volta che entrarono finalmente dentro. Quanto preferirebbe essere a casa, rilassarsi sul sul divano e leggere un bel libro, invece dovrà sopportare il portamento snob della società di Idris. Essere invitato dal Re stesso questa volta, significa, almeno che non sia sdraiato su un letto di morte, non aver scelta che essere al ballo. Dopotutto, era una buona opportunità di scoprire se fosse stato presente lo sconosciuto che ha commissionato un assassino. Forse la persona che stavano cercando avrebbe causato un'attenzione indesiderata agendo senza la dovuta considerazione; Jace stava sperando in questo infatti.

Dopo che il conferenziere annunciò i loro nomi, Alec entrò nella sala da ballo, seguito a ruota dalla sua guardia. Per Alec queste tradizioni vecchie di centinaia di secoli erano un po’ obsolete, ma i ceti alti della società amavano l’etichetta signorile. Alec lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse sulla folla intorno a lui. Grazie alla sua altezza, torreggiava sulla maggior parte dei presenti dandogli una buona visuale. Il Re non era ancora presente e si sarebbe presentato quando gli invitati sarebbero arrivati tutti.

"Bene, che la festa abbia inizio," mormorò piano Jace così che solo Alec potesse sentirlo, inducendolo a roteare gli occhi in modo discreto. Senza altre esitazioni, si mescolarono insieme agli altri invitati.

***

Magnus era in piedi ad uno dei lati della sala da ballo, sorseggiando il suo champagne. Il liquido squisito si soffermava sulle labbra mentre osservava la folla di fronte a lui. Conosceva la maggior parte di loro, individuando qualche nuovi volto qua e là, ma oggi non era interessato a nuove conquiste o a chiacchierare con amici. Oggi era lì solo per un uomo.

"Mi stai ascoltando, Magnus?"

"Perdonami, tesoro, ero un po’ distratto. Cosa stavi dicendo?" chiese Magnus voltandosi verso Camille, che le stava affianco. Premette il suo corpo ancora più intimamente a lui ed appoggiò la sua mano sinistra sul suo bicipite. Era troppo attaccata a lui per i suoi gusti e cercò il quanto più possibile ad allontanarsi, mantenendo di nuovo le distanze. Fortunatamente, lei non lo notò, e continuò a parlottare, facendo finta di nuovo dell’interessamento.

"Ho sentito che sua Altezza Alexander Lightwood forse farà la sua apparizione oggi."

"Sembri scettica. Perché non dovrebbe?"

"Beh, il duca non viene alle feste così spesso.” replicò Camille. "Onestamente, non capisco perché. Presentarsi ad una festa del genere è sempre emozionante, non trovi?”

Magnus mormorò in affermazione, ascoltando appena a ciò che Camille stesse dicendo. C’era un tempo in cui era estasiato ad ogni parola che Camille gli rivolgeva, assorbendo ogni storia come una spugna. Ma questa fase era già finita da mesi ormai, fortunatamente, pensò Magnus.

"E poi è solo interessato agli uomini. Puoi immaginarlo? E’ così innaturale."

"Penso ti stia rivolgendo alla persona sbagliata Camille. Come sai, viaggio in entrambe le parti.”

"Lo so questo, ti diverti con gli uomini di tanto in tanto, ma questo non significa che non tieni da conto dei tuoi doveri."

Magnus inarcò un sopracciglio con faccia dubbiosa. "E cosa cerchi di affermare con questo? "

"Non fare lo sciocco, Magnus. Sposerai una donna per procreare un nuovo erede. Qualcosa che non puoi aspettarti da Alexander Lightwood."

"Hai mai sentito parlare dell’adozione, Camille?"le chiese Magnus incredulo.

"Un erede che non è tuo figlio di sangue? E’ inaccettabile." Affermò Camille con veemenza, scuotendo la testa con disgusto.

"Veramente, Camille? Lo sai che stiamo vivendo nel ventunesimo secolo, vero?"

Magnus si allontanò da lei, facendole capire che non era più interessato con lei a parlare dell’argomento. Notò con la coda dell’occhio la faccia indispettita della Bellcourt, ma non continuò a tormentarlo oltre, così tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Cosa ci aveva trovato di bello in lei? Non lo sapeva nemmeno.

L’attenzione di Magnus si spostò verso l’entrata del grande ballo mentre Alexander Lightwood faceva la sua entrata dalle grandi porte di legno, seguito da vicino dal suo bodyguard. Se lo aspettava che il duca non sarebbe venuto da solo stasera per colpa dell’accaduto; ha pianificato di avere un’opportunità per parlare privatamente con il giovane Duca di Alicante. Doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto.

Un sorriso giocava sulle sue labbra mentre osservava il giovane uomo. Indossava un completo gessato scuro e il cuore di Magnus cominciò a battere più velocemente alla vista. Il duca aveva un effetto su di lui in un modo che lo faceva insicuro sulle sue azioni ma, allo stesso tempo, ha risvegliato qualcosa in lui che non sentiva da tanto tempo. Magnus inspirò profondamente, cercando di calmare il battito del suo cuore come meglio poteva. Doveva concentrarsi sulla missione e non poteva permettersi di esser distratto dai suoi sentimenti. Non di nuovo. 

***

Alec stava accompagnando sua sorella sulla pista da ballo per un lento, con movimenti abili e sicuri da vero ballerino in confronto agli altri intorno a loro.

"Come sta tuo marito? Non l’ho visto ancora. Non che mi manchi Simon così tanto…"

"Il brav’uomo è disteso a letto con l’influenza, così mi ha detto."

"Perché dovrebbe mentirti?" chiese Alec sorpreso.

Izzy alzò gli lo sguardo con un sospiro.

" E’ solo un innocuo raffreddore, tutto qui. Quella piccola donnola voleva solo una scusa per non venire al ballo. Se sapevo che avrebbe causato una scena lo avrei afferrato per le palle e lo avrei portato qui." Sbuffò drammaticamente Izzy. Alec vide con la periferica dell’occhio che qualche persona si voltava a guardarli indignati.

"Una signorina come te non dovrebbe parlare in questo modo, Iz. Se nostra madre ti sentisse, sverrebbe sicuramente” disse finto severo con un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Izzy sogghignava. Era dell’opinione che parlare in modo elegante e senza fronzoli ti faceva legare la lingua in un nodo. Alec aveva sempre ammirato sua sorella per non avere peli sulla lingua, sempre esprimendo ciò che le passava per la mente. Era liberatorio per lei dire tutto quello che pensava e lo sarebbe stato anche per tutti i monarchi di Idris, così da liberarsi dal palo che si ritrovavano nel culo (parole di Izzy, non sue).

Alec fece girare Isabelle in una piroetta, facendo oscillare il suo vestito rosso con classe. Piccoli diamanti di Swarovski, intrecciati direttamente sul vestito, luccicavano alla luce del lampadario.

"Te l’ho mai detto che sei bellissima stasera? Le altre donne guardano involontariamente verso di te" le disse Alec, riportando Izzy tra le sue braccia.

"Già una dozzina di volte," rise Izzy, "ma grazie per il complimento, Alec."

Sua sorella era raggiante e Alec era grato di vederla così felice. La fece volteggiare un’ultima volta prima che il ballo finisse. Seguendo l’etichetta, s’inchinò mentre Izzy scese in una profonda riverenza. Dopo di che, lasciarono la pista da ballo per prendere un rinfresco e ricongiungersi a Jace, ma non riuscirono a fare più di paio di passi prima che qualcuno chiamasse la loro attenzione dietro di loro.

"Perdonami, Milady, potrei rubare tuo fratello per un ballo? " chiese una voce profonda e melodiosa. Izzy si voltò rapidamente prima che il suo compagno di ballo potesse reagire.

"Magnus! Come stai? E’ bello vederti stasera." Izzy imprigionò l’uomo in un abbraccio amichevole, mentre Alec si manteneva in disparte, aspettando che Izzy facesse le presentazioni. L’altro uomo sembrava familiare, ma il duca non era sicuro di dove l’avesse visto prima.

"Alec, ti presento Sua Signoria Magnus Bane, figlio di Asmodeus Bane, Duca di Edom. Penso che non abbiate ancora avuto l’occasione di incontrarvi ancora."

Alec offrì la mano all’altro uomo, il quale non esitò a stringerla.

"E’ un piacere, Lord Bane" disse Alec, rivolgendoli un sorriso amichevole, ma si congelò nell’istante in cui realizzò chi gli stava di fronte. Alec sentì un pugno allo stomaco, le sue pulsazioni aumentarono e gli mancava il respiro. L’uomo di fronte a lui non era niente meno che l’assassino.

Alec cercò di nascondere il suo tumulto interiore, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul corpo dell’altro uomo. Il duca aveva pensato che l’assassino l’altra notte era affascinante nella sua tunica e pantaloni neri, ma stasera era da togliere il fiato. Magnus Bane stava indossando dei pantaloni verde scuro, accompagnati da un frac aderente del medesimo colore. Le maniche erano decorate con ornamenti d’oro, dando all’assassino un tocco stravagante, che si abbinavano perfettamente agli occhi verde dorati, incorniciati dal mascara e un ombretto scuro. Alec non avrebbe mai pensato il trucco potrebbe stare così bene su un uomo.

Gli occhi di Alec si alzarono e il loro sguardo si incontrò di nuovo. Vide il luccichio divertito negli occhi dell’assassino, sentì le sue guance arrossire leggermente ma il duca non spostò lo sguardo, tenendolo fisso su l’altro uomo.

Senza dire una parola, si guardarono l’un l’altro. Le loro mani ancora intrecciate e la pelle di Alec era in fiamme al contatto con la pelle di Magnus.

"Stai bene, Alec?" chiese sua sorella con un accenno di preoccupazione nella sua voce.

"Scusa Izzy, cosa stavi dicendo?" chiese Alec, rivolgendosi a sua sorella. Ed in quel momento Alec realizzò che stringeva ancora la mano dell’assassino, la quale lasciò in modo brusco.

"Oh, niente" replicò Izzy. Il suo sguardo saltava tra lui e Magnus, e un sorriso maliziose le si formò sul viso. "Prenderò un rinfresco. Divertitevi." Rivolse un occhiolino ad entrambi e svanì tra gli invitati. Alec si voltò verso l’assassino.

"Posso avere questo ballo?" chiese Magnus, porgendogli di nuovo la mano.

Invece di rispondere, Alec prese la mano offerta e si lasciò trascinare sulla pista da ballo. Alec percepiva lo sguardo degli altri invitati su di lui, ma non lo infastidiva minimamente. Tutti sapevano che era gay e non si vergognava, anzi al contrario, era orgoglioso di esserlo e di non esitare a mostrarlo. 

Magnus lo portò tra le sue braccia e insieme si mossero sulla la sala da ballo in un lento waltzer. Un brivido percorse la schiena del duca a causa della vicinanza dei loro corpi, ma cercò di ignorarlo mantenendo la mente lucida il più possibile.

"Bene, Lord Bane…"

"Per favore chiamami Magnus. Tali formalizzazioni sono così costruttive per una conversazione, non trovi?" lo interruppe Magnus.

Alec guardò sconcertato l’altro uomo per un momento. Il suo titolo era superiore a quello di Magnus nella società, affinchè suo padre governava sul ducato di Edom, e offrire a qualcuno di livello di status superiore a lasciar perdere le onorificenze davanti al nome era inconcepibile ed inaudito.

"Va bene, Magnus … dovrei preoccuparmi che tu mi uccida qui, di fronte agli occhi del re e alla nobile società di Idri?” chiese Alec, tenendo un tono di voce basso così che solo Magnus potesse sentirlo.

“Sarebbe una nuova esperienza uccidere qualcuno in pubblico circondato da centinaia di persone, ma no grazie. Non è il mio stile.” Rispose Magnus, in tono pacato. Alec piegò la testa più vicina all’assassino per capire meglio cosa stesse dicendo. Così facendo il profumo di sandalo lo invase.

"E allora cosa vuoi, Magnus?"

L’assassino piegò il viso per guardare Alec negli occhi. Sembrava che Magnus stesse valutando la sua anima, così intenso era lo sguardo che il duca era intenzionato a evitarlo, ma annegò inevitabilmente in quegli occhi verde-dorati, gli ricordavano le foreste del lago Lyn; sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato. I loro volti erano così vicino, che solo qualche centimetro li separava, Alec avrebbe potuto abbassare leggermente la testa e le loro labbra avrebbero potuto entrare in contatto, ma le parole dell’assassino interruppero il momento, riportandolo alla realtà.

“Non voglio ucciderti. Non più. Voglio salvare la tua vita Alexander.”


End file.
